Of their baby girl
by gwen24
Summary: title pretty much speaks for itself. DL talking after 5x19. post episode oneshot. fluff as always!:


**a/n: hello people, here is my latest post-episode oneshot. i hope you like it.**

Danny looked at his watch after just dropping his keys on the counter. 12:36am. Deciding she would still be awake, he got out his phone and pressed for her number. It rang twice before he got to hear her voice.

"Hey babe." He greeted her smiling even though she couldn't see him. His mouth just couldn't help twitching up whenever he heard, saw, touched, smelled and tasted her.

"Hey back to you. You home?" she casually asked, probably wondering how long they'd be able to talk if he wasn't home. She missed him and she looked forward to their calls eve more if she knew they could be on forever and not have to worry about being interrupted.

"Just got through the door. I didn't wake you, right?" he answered as he sat down on the couch.

"No, I was watching TV. Nothing really interesting though. You got my text?" he knew from her tone that she was bursting with excitement.

"Sure did. Defying the odds, there, Montana!" he sighed playfully.

Although all he really wanted was a healthy baby, he wasn't sure how he really felt about having a girl. For some reason, the thought was scarier than having a boy. Probably because he could relate to a boy. Would he still be a good father to a baby girl? Would he know how to take care of her? How to solve her problems? Would he know how to be there for her?

"Dan, you still there?"

"Sorry, I just spaced out." He apologized.

"You really wanted a boy, didn't you?" she mused, her voice soft but bearing a hint of worry. There was nothing she could do to change things and she was so excited to be having a girl. Not that she wouldn't have loved her son but it was a girl, a baby girl. And she couldn't wait to meet her.

"I'll admit I thought it'd be a boy, Linds', doesn't mean I'm not happy. Just need to get my head around it, 'is all." He explained, trying to reassure her and partly himself too.

He would be happy eventually, he was probably going to be ecstatic that he was having a baby girl. Now that he thought about it, he could actually picture a little girl with brown eyes and chestnut hair. A mini-Montana. Yeah, he could definitely see it now.

"Dan? Danny?" Lindsay called bringing him out of his reverie once more.

"Sorry Linds'. Did you say something?" he asked somewhat sheepishly.

"I'm going to start thinking I'm not pleasant conversation enough." Lindsay sighed dramatically.

"I was just thinking of our baby girl. Can you blame me?" he shot back, teasing her.

"No, I guess not." She giggled. "I wish you could have been there with me when the doctor told me." It should have been something the two of them shared together as future parents, together as a couple. But already taking after her two stubborn parents, their little girl hadn't cooperated with her doctor in New York.

"Me too, Linds'. Guess she thought she'd keep daddy on his toes." He laughed, already thinking she would have him wrapped around her tiny finger. "Was anyone with you? Your mom?" Danny asked, a tinge of envy that someone would have found out before him.

"No, she was in the waiting room. She came in at first but it felt weird, so I asked her to wait outside. She wasn't really happy about it and I can't really explain it to her." Lindsay explained as he listened carefully. "Anyway, how was work?"

"The usual, dead body, bad guy. But I had been rattling my head for baby boy names before you dropped the news." He told her smiling at the memory of the goofy names he had read in the book or the ones the guys had suggested.

"Were you actually working today, then?" Lindsay teased him.

"Of course, I was." He replied unconvincingly. So maybe he hadn't worked as hard today as he could have. But Lindsay's due date was coming closer and closer and even if Hawkes was saying they still had time, it felt like time was running out.

"So tomorrow, you're gonna be thinking about girl's names and annoying people who are actually working?" she laughed. In all seriousness, they were going to have to talk names soon though, she thought.

"You're hilarious." Danny rolled his eyes even though it was more than likely to happen again. But maybe he'd wait a few days to do it, or be more discreet about it.

They talked a little while longer about the baby, their daughter. They said their good nights like every other night since Lindsay left, wishing they would fall asleep in each other's arms.

It was hard for Danny not to get excited though. He couldn't help it. How could he really? This little girl growing inside his wife had changed their lives for the best. And he was looking forward to holding her. He seemed to be getting used to calling their baby 'her'. He would probably get scared again along the way that she was a girl or simply that he was becoming a father. Yet as long as Lindsay was by his side, both of them standing strong, they could take on anything. Parenthood was one of those things.

**a/n: it was a little shorter than usual but hope you liked it.:P review away;)**


End file.
